depresión ficcional
by chuchy XD
Summary: algo que sufre cada lector y que ahora nuestras mas queridas chicas tambien sufren...pero que sera lo que las mantiene tan mal...eso es trabajo de los chicos de averiguar para...¿salvarlas? Hetalia y Nyo!talia


**Holis a todos los que todavía me tienen un poco de consideración T-T….no he actualizado mi otra historia porque….bueno…me fui al campo y ahí no tenía ni señal de celular, pero mire el lado positivo y dije "sí estoy aquí al reverendo p*** por lo menos busquemos inspiración", y qué creen ustedes que me paso…¡NO SE ME OCURRIÓ NADA!...nadita de nada, me sentaba a la orilla del río, con música, leía novelas o miraba las estrellas, pero parece que mi inspiración se había quedado en la ciudad…y no la podía llamar por teléfono para que vuelva conmigo o a mis amigas para que me griten ideas….Sofy, Euge…no se imaginan cuanto las necesito…las extraño muchooo….Euge ya te voy a pasar los fics que pongo acá junto con otros con muuuuchoooo lemmon. Y para colmo rendi mal unas materias del cole y cuando estaba al borde de quedarme de año, el maldito colegio no me dejo rendir la última materia y por culpa de ellos me quede de año...estoy muy indignada con la forma en la q me trataron en mi ahora antiguo colegio**

**Sin más que decir, el fic ;D**

***hetalia no es de mi propiedad, el del groso de Himaruya Hidekaz (hablo igual que el groso de Martin :D)**

***Advertencias: he….creo que nada….solamente tengan cuidado con la depresión….si eso….depresión mala para los pobres lectores, nada malo, es solo para divertirme y ver si asi les llega la indirecta a los autores de mis 3 fics favoritos**

***los nombres de los países son los originales en la mayoría y en los que no están bien definidos busque cuáles eran los que más me gustaban, asi que aqui tienen el listado…**

**-USA: Alfred F. Jones y Emily Jones**

**-UK: Arthur Kirkland y Alice Kirkland**

**-Francia: Francis Bonnefoy y Françoise bonnefoy**

**-Canada: Matthew Williams y Mattilda Williams**

**-Alemania: Ludwig Beilschmidt y Julia Beilschmidt (El nombre de nyo! Alemania es el de una chica que vino a mi colegio de intercambio desde Alemania en el 2012 :D era una buena amiga y todavia la tengo en facebook )**

**-Italia del Norte: Feliciano Vargas y Gianna Vargas**

**-Italia del Sur/Romano: Lovino Vargas y Chiara Vargas**

**-Japón: Kiku Honda y Sakura Honda**

* * *

Depresión ficcional

Era una mañana normal en la sede de reunión en Inglaterra, todos iban llegando puntuales, incluso los representantes de Estados Unidos, a ellos los trajeron a rastras a la reunión, ya que vieron películas de superhéroes durante toda la noche y no se despertaron a tiempo.

Arthur estaba parado en la puerta del edificio saludando a los países que llegaban, mientras Alice los guiaba a sus respectivos asientos, ellos eran muy ordenados, pero algo los preocupaba desde hace ya 5 reuniones, Arthur desde la puerta estaba observando a ver si se repetía otra vez, hasta que divisó a uno de los representantes de Japón.

-Buenos días Kiku

-Buenos días Arthur-san, lamento decirle que mi hermana no se va a poder presentar hoy a la reunión

-¿me podría decir por qué la señorita Sakura se ha estado ausentando últimamente a las reuniones?, es importante que ambos representantes de cada país estén presentes en los debates.

- lo siento mucho, pero ella se encuentra enferma en estos momentos

-de acuerdo, mándale mis saludos y los de mi hermana para que se mejore

- muchas gracias Arthur-san, con su permiso

A ninguno de los 2 representantes de Inglaterra les cuadraba esa ausencia, Arthur sospechaba-no creo que sea por enfermedad, si así fuera Kiku estaría igual que Sakura, pero ese no era el caso, algo le estaban ocultando-y él se encargaría de averiguarlo.

Este tema se había hablado con los representantes de estados unidos, Canadá, Francia, Italia norte, del sur y Alemania, todos habían accedido a cooperar para descubrir la verdad escondida por el tranquilo japonés.

Los hombres habían creado un plan para distraerá Japón (en realidad el plan era de Arthur), mientras una de las mujeres entraba en la casa en la que vivía Sakura para averiguar que le había sucedido.

-muy bien Emily, tienes que seguir mi plan al pie de la letra para que todo triunfe, ¿entendido?

-por supuesto mi amor, soy una superheroína, puedo hacerlo todo…jajajajajaja…

El inglés se puso rojo como un tomate del jardín del puto de España, pero le encantaba cuando ella le expresaba cuánto lo quería. Mientras el estaba concentrado en otra cosa la americana se había ido para develar el secreto.

Mientras los hombres estaban viendo una maratón de películas, las mujeres estaban monitoreando el avance de la heroína.

-ve~ ¿Emily como vas?

-bien, ya casi llego a su cuarto

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que perdieron la señal de la americana

-Emily, Emily!...responde Emily, soy yo Julia

-…

-¡Emily!...¡Italia! llama a Alice

-ve~ ¡si!

Había pasado como media hora entre que habían perdido la comunicación y que la italiana había salido a buscar a Alice. En eso llegan para ver si podían comunicarse de alguna forma con la americana

-¡América!, responde soy yo Alice…

-…

-América…por favor…

-Alice?

-¿estás bien? ¿Qué Pasó? ¿y Sakura?

-no….quiero hablar de e-eso ahora

-¿Emily?

-díganle a mi querido Arthur que fue una misión fallida…_I'm so sorry…_

Luego de eso pasaron unos cuantos días...nadie sabía nada de sakura o emily...todos estaban muy preocupados, arthur se sentía responsable por lo que le sucedió a su pareja, ya que no la podía visitar, Alfred le mantenía informado.

-como se encuentra?

-Siento como si cada dia se pusiera peor...paso por la puerta de su habitación y la escucho gritar y llorar, es como si estuviera sufriendo su propia muerte. No sale de su habitación y tampoco deja que nadie entre, tengo miedo de que pase lo peor.

-_sorry...really, i'm so sorry..._tendria q haber ido yo en vez de ella.

-No te culpes Arthur, es uno de los precios que se tienen que pagar por ser héroes.

Arthur quería llegar al final del problema para poder ayudar a Sakura y a Emily. con el consentimiento de los demás países, el plan continuo...pero todas las demás chicas sufrieron lo mismo que Emily y Sakura…¡Incluso la hermana de Ludwig !, Italia veneciano al enterarse de esto se puso como loco (si es posible).

-Ve~ mi pobre Julia esta sufriendo y no puedo ayudarla, que impotencia que tengo.

-Tranquilo Feli, todo va a salir bien

- ¿Y tu quien eres?

-Soy canada, Matthew, ¿no te acordas?

dejando de lado esa ya comun pregunta para el pobre de Matthew, nadie estaba tranquilo sabiendo que habían mandado a su pareja o hermana a un lugar desconocido para ellos y que habían vuelto de una forma extraña y ellos iban a saber la razón de su sufrimiento para poder ayudarlas, pero no se van a arriesgar ellos solos…van a ir todos juntos al centro del problema, Sakura y Kiku.

-ho! Alfred-san, no me esperaba su visita hoy

-hola kiku,¿solo venía para saber si tenias un juego nuevo?

-s-si, pase y lo buscó para que se lo pueda llevar

-gracias kiku!

mientras el americano estaba a la casa de los Honda con una cámara diminuta es sus lentes y un micrófono con auricular escondido con el pelo, los demas paises observaban desde un centro de control listos para entrar en acción cuando el americano capturara a Japón.

-kiku…¿todavía no lo encuentras?

-sea paciente Alfred-san, estoy seguro que lo he dejao por...WAAA!

en una sola maniobra alfred había capturado a kiku atándole los brazos y los pies mientras el resto entraba como un equipo SWAT en accion

-¡¿Ludwig-san podria explicarme que es lo que esta pasando?!

-solo es por el bien de las chicas, no haremos nada que pueda generar un conflicto mayor...por favor kiku, colabora con nosotros.

el japonés vio en la cara de Lud la angustia y el dolor de no saber qué le pasaba a su hermana y a su pareja, ya que el sabia lo que las demas habian hecho pero él tampoco podía ayudarlos ya que lo que les pasaba solo era temporal y se debía dejar tratar solo.

El resto no quiso escuchar las advertencias de japón y entraron todos juntos a la habitación de Sakura, pero lo que encontraron no era lo que se esperaban.

sakura se encontraba en el piso de su habitación, con las luces apagadas y hecha un bollito con un acolchado rosa. parecía que no había salido en un buen tiempo ya que había envoltorios de distintas golosinas por todo el suelo. ella al percatarse de los intrusos se volteo a verlos y todos ellos, incluso kiku se sorprendieron al ver como tenía la cara hinchada y roja por tanto llorar.

-ch-chicos…¿porque están aquí?

-nee-san, ellos quieren saber ¿por que estuviste faltando a las reuniones y lo que les pasa a las chicas?.

-¿que les sucedió a las demás?

-están en tu misma situación, ¿podrías explicarles el porqué de esto nee-san?

-si…

los demas no podian creer lo que la joven les contaba, todo se había originado por unos fanfic sin terminar, olvidados, o con finales tristes, y la única solución era sacar a las chicas de su cuarto a la fuerza y alejarlas por unos días de la computadora y el celular.

Después de varios días todo volvió a la normalidad, por lo que nadie pregunto sobre la ausencia de las naciones involucradas, pero ellas habían cambiado un poco después de que descubrieron los fanfics, Las que más cambiaron fueron Alice, Julia y Chiara, aunque alguna ya eran medio tsundere era raro verlas muy sensibles en algunos temas.

Q-bastardo…¿serias capaz de engañarme con otra?

-he?!...jamas, yo nunca seria capaz de engañarte, ¿por que lo preguntas?

-por nada bastardo!

-Vee~ tranquila sorella, no te preocupes por pequeñeces, ¿o no Julia?

-Hum...

-vee~?, Jul…¿estas bien?

-Feli, ¿me a-amas?

-Por supuesto que sí!

-vee~ ¿chicas están bien?

-si idiota, no nos pasa nada

-di-disculpen, chiara-san, julia-san, tienen un momento

-¿qué sucede sakura?, habla

-si, dinos que sucede idiota

-ya ac-actualizaron los fics de Imbranato, el de Cardverse y el Reino de las Espadas y el de vendida a su corazón, pero no se sabe nada todavía de Hall de los sueños rotos

Dicho esto las 2 chicas salieron corriendo en busca de una computadora o un celular con internet para poder leer los nuevos capítulos de sus fics favoritos, los chicos ya se acostumbraron a esas reacciones, pero, la curiosidad le gana a todos asi q dentro de poco las cosas van a ser a la inversa cuando ellos no tengan los capítulos de sus fics favoritos y se depriman o se pongan histéricos, pero eso ya es una historia menos interesante.

* * *

les puedo jurar q tarde mas o menos 3 meses en escribir este fic, pero lo termine y ahora me voy a ocupar en subir el capitulo 4 de 2 universos formando uno antes de que enloquezca...aunque ya tengo pensado como escribir el cap no se por q no lo puedo hacer...pero les prometo q muy pronto lo tendran

besos y hasta la proxima ;D


End file.
